Children can develop motor skills and game playing skills through the use of a sports-themed game apparatus. Typical apparatuses include a stand at which a child can throw, kick, or bat a ball, as well as a receiving area or net that retains the ball within the playing area of the apparatus. These apparatuses, however, are usually constructed for outdoor use (e.g., in a backyard or on a playground). Some indoor, sports-themed game apparatuses have been proposed, but these require a substantial space for their storage and use. In addition, such apparatuses are typically one dimensional, lacking a defensive or challenge component commonly present in live sports game play. There is, consequently, a continuing need for an indoor sports-themed game apparatus that is easily stored, is readily convertible, and is beneficial in developing motor skills and coordination in a growing child. There is also a need for a sports-themed game apparatus that is relatively inexpensive and can be easily assembled, handled, adjusted, and reconfigured.
The present invention is directed generally to a sports game apparatus adapted to convert from a storage mode to a deployed mode and, in particular, to a game apparatus including a target portion, a return portion, and a defense component.